The P.A.W Files
Synopsis In this exciting crossover movie, The Autobots and the P.A.W Agents, have to stop the Sharps and Decepticons from causing havoc and ending 2 worlds. Plot A blood curdling prisoner has escaped from Berry Big City Jail on June the 9th 2019, the prisoner is an Emolga, called Sky-Rock, who was imprisoned over some dangerous experimenting. She was aided out of jail by a Decepticon called Barricade, who told her he was at her villainous command. Meanwhile, elsewhere some secret agents in a classified HQ discuss how they were going to foil her world domination plans, like they did when they defeated Megatron back in 2018. Their allied partners, the Autobots, trained hard before they put a plan into motion, while one of them went into the kitchen. One of them was worried that their friends in Berry Bitty City would be in harm's way... But what everyone in Berry Bitty City didn't know, was that the girls were looking for their dogs daily... Those dogs were the Protective Agents Worldwide (P.A.W Agents). The next day, the news of Sky-Rock's escape gets all over the news. And the news reporter ended the report with: "Optimus Prime and the Autobots have formed a plan to act as if they were going into hiding. More on this story, as it develops." Plum Pudding turns off the TV and wonders who Optimusis... Meanwhile, in a junkyard, the Autobot scout, Bumblebee was looking for a ride to become. He found an old 1986 Chevy Monte Carlo, scanned it and transformed into it, all while he was hoping to talk again and stop making bleeps and bloops to talk. When the cost was clear, he rolled out, and there were no cameras because the junkyard couldn't afford one. Back in Berry Bitty City, Strawberry Shortcake, Lemon Meringue and Cherry Jam, were curious on what was going on, why Sky-Rock was on the run and who the P.A.W Agents and the Autobots were. Soon, they see Sky-Rock in the gazebo, with Berrykins Ed and Earl, looking at her with fear. "WHERE IS BARRICADE?!?!" She roared in fury. Barricade soon turned up and then transformed. Sky-Rock had 2 things to say to Barricade. The first was to get the police lights out of her face, and the second was to bellow the fact he was late. "I WOULD of been faster if I didn't run into the P.A.W Agents... AGAIN!!!" claimed Barricade. Sky-Rock used Iron Tale to damage the gazebo. The three girls gasped with horror as the metal panels came clattering down to the ground. Then, Sky-Rock turned to Ed and Earl and demanded that they her find some new recruits for Sharps, consisting of notorious Pokémon criminals, a human or 2, and lots of Decepticons. The recruitment list was as follows. Decepticons: Stinger, Loud Pedal, Swindle, Shockwave, Soundwave, Vortex, Brawl, Blast Off, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Onslaught, Nitro, Hook, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Scourge and Knockout. Humans: The Cold Striker, The Jet and Maroon Arm. Pokémon Criminals: Ice-Blood Emolga (Her sister), Flare Fennekin (Infamous for offenses you'd hate to know), Water Shock Mudkip (Wanted for a countless record of damage) and Tight-Vine Snivy (Could literally tie your hands behind your back). When the list was complete, Sky-Rock let Ed and Earl go. In the afternoon, somewhere in the desert, Optimus was driving down the road as an old Peterbilt truck, but the problem was, his bumper was slightly coming off and dragging about a little. When Optimus found a safe space to transform, he sent a text to the P.A.W Agents to receive through their watches, the text is as follows: "Come in P.A.W Agents, this is Optimus Prime spreading the news saying that Sky-Rock is back and recruiting heaps of Decepticons, 3 human villains and 4 Pokémon criminals. We need to stop them and fast. Meet me at the waterfall." Optimus sends the message and returns to vehicle mode to carry on his way. Back in Berry Bitty City, Sky-Rock's recruits arrive. Every Decepticon recruited then transforms to bot mode and everyone in Berry Bitty City was in for a shock! "Perfect timing." Announced Sky-Rock to her new recruits. The P.A.W Agents soon got the message to know that they had to watch their backs... Blue Nose (Scouty), worries that they would need more Autobots, while Water Cone (Cinnapup) suggest they would need Autobot combiners in case the Constructicons and Combaticons combine. While the 2 dogs (Cleverly disguised in transformium suits that become random vehicles so they don't get detected by the girls...) think on that, Sky-Rock gets a join request by a Decepticon named Mohawk. She accepted it and sees a motorbike appear. That motorbike then transforms to reveal that Mohawk wasn't too far away. "Hey, what up fellas? Mohawk is in da street!" He says when he was fully transformed. Sky-Rock was quite surprised. "Mohawk, huh? Welcome to the crew." she says to Mohawk. The whole crew then head off for a bigger city to find parts. More to come soon. Deleted Scenes Hound transforming after he avoids colliding with 14 cars on in the streets. Bumblebee does a bit of parkour over broken cars on a highway to catch up with Optimus. Sideswipe pretends that he's a break-dancer. Quotes "I'll be back P.A.W Agents... That's no threat, it's a promise!" - Sky-Rock Emolga. "Barricade, awaiting your villainous commands, Sky-Rock." -Decepticon Barricade. "Hey, it's the same nonsense all the time, something built, I knock down so easily." - Scrapper. "Wait, wait, wait! Can't we... talk about this? GAH!!! A simple no would of been more effective than hitting me with a polo mallet! I mean... What the heck?!" - Hot Rod. "LOUD PEDAL, MAKING A LOUD ENTERANCE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE P.A.W AGENTS, SKY-ROCK, MA'AM!!!" - Loud Pedal. "Sky-Rock... HAS NO HONOR!!!!" - Drift. "NO ONE DEFEATS THE MIGHTY DEVASTATOR!!!!" - Devastator. "The Autobots do not think, we KNOW that we have the moxie to save the day." -Optimus Prime "I roll like a tire, but I sting like a bee!" -Bumblebee. "YEAH!!! Like the writing on my alt mode says: Watch Me Slide." -Sideswipe. "Hey, what up fella? Mohawk is in da street!" - Mohawk. "DON'T MOVE!!! PROTECTIVE AGENTS WORLDWIDE! CLAWS UP SKY-ROCK!!" P.A.W Agent Blue Nose (Scouty). Cast Category:Movies